As seen at FIGS. 1 and 2, a floor-mounted automatic transmission shift shaft 10 has a shift handle 12 attached at the distal end thereof. A shift release button 14 is movably connected with the shift handle 12, which includes a linkage (not shown) which passes through a hollow passage of the shift shaft and enables the shift shaft to be moved with respect to one or more selected shift positions, as for example out of “park”.
FIG. 2 exemplifies a typical prior art attachment 16 of the shift handle 12 to the shift shaft 10. In this exemplification, a threaded fastener 18 (as for example a set screw) passes through a hole in the shift handle and threads into a threaded bore in the shift shaft. One reason a threaded fastener is used in the prior art for attachment is to eliminate any driver perceivable play (i.e., squirm, looseness, or lash) of the shift handle with respect to the shift shaft, particularly parallel to, and rotationally about, the shift shaft axis A. Problematically, prior art attachments of the shift handle to the shift shaft involve loose components and manual build steps, as well as need for cosmetic fascia 20.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is an attachment system for shift handles with respect to shift shafts which avoids the problems of the prior art, yet ensures a lack of play between the shift handle and the shift shaft and further provides assured attachment retention which allows for non-destructive removal and replacement of the shift handle with respect to the shift shaft.